


Intertwined

by Mad_Merry, SilentReprobate



Category: Assassin's Creed, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delsin in Celia's rabbit mask, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Merry/pseuds/Mad_Merry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: It's the typical cliche: college student by day, superhero but night. Delsin tries his best to make it work. Except, it doesn't go as smoothly as planned and he finds himself attracted to the stranger who was kind enough to rescue him. Only thing was, having a secret identity makes it a lot harder to get close, especially since this rescuer happened to be the new bartender at his favorite bar.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing Blurry Face but listen. Delmond is my guilty pleasure and I couldn't resist. But a big thanks to my friend Mad_Merry for co-writing with me. We rp Delsin and Desmond together all the time so trying to write a fanfic for it will be a fun adventure. Especially since this is our first try at a slowburn fic. This takes place in an AU we have set up but things will be addressed throughout the fic so you don't get lost. Don't be afraid to ask questions tho!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Rain pelted heavily on the pavement as he sprints across the street, puddles splashing up high to drench him more; the once pristine white rabbit mask that clung to his face was a sopping mess that was ready to fall off at any minute.

Delsin struggled to run with his clothes sticking to his body uncomfortably. Doubled with the blood and mud staining them, he looked as terrible as he felt. He threw himself into the overcrowded sidewalk in hopes of hiding from D.U.P. while the siren continued to grow increasingly louder the closer they got. However, with everyone so bunched up together it made it harder for him to get through. Each shove and push aggravated his wounds but he continued on.

Until gunshots went off.

With his heartbeat pounding heavily in his ear, everything sounded muffled. Everyone was screaming as they scattered, going in every direction to protect themselves, nearly knocking him over in the panic, and ultimately left his back wide open. Bullets continued to whiz by him. He’s surprised at the lack of concrete flying towards him, just lowly foot soldiers sent to knock him down a few notches. He’s almost offended.

“That all you got?!” Delsin turns back. He barely manages to count how many were after him before concrete smashes into his face. That’s what he gets for speaking too soon, losing his balance and falling, barely able to catch himself before his face collided with sidewalk. There wasn’t a moment to gather himself before concrete embeds itself into his left leg, keeping him trapped in place.

With a shout, he threw his hand out towards them. His intentions was to throw a smoke bomb to give him some time to free himself. Yet all that came was a crackle and a spark but nothing else. The same sense of dread creeps up on him like the time after absorbing Eugene’s video powers. He was defenseless.

In a panic, he starts kicking the concrete. It isn’t as strong as Augustine’s, crumbling under his harsh hits, breaking free from the hold. Wasting no time, he throws himself off the ground, running with a slight limp to continue his escape.

His hand digs into his pocket to grabs his phone. He fumbles, with wet hands, to press the call button on the touch screen,nearly dropping it in the process.

“I need some help down here!” He didn’t wait for anyone to speak when they pick up. “My powers aren’t working and I can’t heal!” There was only silence that fallowed. It made his chest tighten painfully. Delsin pressed his phone against the forehead of the mask, breathing heavily through his mouth, trying not to freak out too much. “Come on guys!”

Eugene’s meek voice was the only response he got. “I didn’t think she’d actually do it.”

“Who? Do what, Eugene? You gotta talk clearly to me man.” If he wasn’t panicking already, he’d be far worse off. Just holding the phone steady was a challenge.

“Augustine talked about disabling a conduit's powers in Curdun. I-I-I thought it was just a-a story to scare us.”

“So you let D go in on this alone!?” Fetch cuts in, her voice clearly showing her own panic.

“I-I’m sorry! How-how was I s-supposed to know!?”

His hand nervously ran over one of the many bullet wounds he’s gotten, hissing as it aggravates the one on his shoulder, pain flaring up. So one of them had to have been laced then? It made sense, he’s not surprised that Augustine would do such a thing.

Another chunk of concrete flies past Delsin’s head which drags him from his thoughts. A yelp escaped his lips as he ducks, nearly losing his balance again. He shouts into the phone, “Guys! Now’s not the time for arguing, _please_!”

Without a second thought, Delsin turns sharply into the closest alleyway. There were several dumpsters for him to ducking behind, trying his best to wait it out, listening in for any signs of footsteps with sharp quiet breaths. For a moment all he heard was the muffled words of Fetch and Eugene through his phone. He turns his phone off quickly, almost throwing it across the alley but stops himself. Doing that would alert anyone of his presence but also prevent Reggie from finding him in case he needed his brother. (He did, god did he need Reggie right now.) Everything passes slowly, truck sirens and voices soon fading in temporary defeat, leaving him alone in deafening quiet.

It feels too long before he forces himself up on shaky legs, his body burning with exertion. He lets out a sigh in relief as his heart finally calms. Delsin can barely move, feeling the full effect of the damage he’d taken. There was even a decent sized blood stain from where he had sat for quite some time.

He lifted his phone to call Reggie but tenses at the sound of footsteps. _No, no, please no_. Delsin spins around to barely see who was there as his vision swam from the harsh, sudden movement and black consumed everything. He was out before he collapsed face first into the concrete.

* * *

He wants to scream the moment he wakes up but all that can come out is a pitiful, airy whine instead. But it’s enough to get a blurry figures attention, a fray of white and red appearing in his sight with a soft, “Jesus, you’re actually awake.”

Where was he? It was too warm to be out in the rain of Seattle, but it wasn’t home either. Did someone--

Delsin’s hands flew to his face the moment he registered the voice, fingers snatching at the still damp mask resting on his face, only able to breathe again when his mind caught up to recognize that the paper like material is still there. His identity hadn’t been revealed thankfully. He hesitantly lowered his hands, not fully able to relax just yet.

He can’t help but run a hand across the smooth fabric of what seems to be a couch; warm compared to him. In fact, the whole place felt warm. As if someone had cranked the heat in the thought of breaking through his layer of chilled, wet clothes. Wherever he was, whoever he was with, they were really into silence. An awkward tension starts to draw in and tighten as Delsin focuses on his breathing, trying to ignore how everything ached and throbbed some way or another.

There was no way to tell how long it had been, but it was obvious nothing had healed since his blackout.

“It’s pretty much destroyed from the rain but I didn’t remove it.” The voice grows louder as he comes into Delsin’s albeit blurry, view to sit in front of him. “That mask of yours, I mean.”

For a second he forgets his own fucking name when he finally sees his ‘rescuer’. Any coherent thought was lost. His breath caught in his throat, almost like the wind had been knocked out of him. Or maybe that was the bruised rib talking.

The guy couldn’t have been much older than Delsin. Voice low and tinged with concern, the mask obscuring any details that could give way to his age. All he could really see clearly was the man’s eyes; a deep honey like color wide in alertness. At least--from what he can tell, they’re too light to be the same dark brown as his own.

“Thanks,” He mumbled.

There was another moment of silence before the other spoke. Humor had replaced some of the concern in his voice. Considering there was a strange guy running around with a rabbit mask now lying half-dead in the apartment, it’s not really surprising that someone would find it funny. “So… Who are you supposed to be anyway?”

“Del-” If he hadn’t caught himself he would’ve said ‘Delsin’. “-linquent. Just a small town delinquent.” He laughs nervously. His companion didn’t find it funny now. Eyebrows come down lower in what must be a frown and Delsin all too familiar with the expression. Whoever the guy is, he isn’t satisfied with the answer, but doesn’t seem to push.

“Well does being a delinquent come with a _beating_?”

“Most of the time.” Delsin shifts to sit up, body protesting vehemently at the slight actions. He wants to ask how long he’s been out but holds his tongue instead, biting into his cheek to fight back anymore pain filled whines. A different kind of warmth spreads over his stomach, the cloth dressing turning red, sticking to it uncomfortably.

There was a sigh that followed. “You opened your wounds again.”

The stranger moved closer letting Delsin smell lingering smoke on his clothes; however it’s not the same as his powers. This was nicotine, sharp and light instead of the heady embers he’s grown used to. Was this guy a smoker then? Did that mean he had cigarettes and a lighter on him? It’s a shot in the dark to ask but it’s not like he had anything to lose..

“Do you have a lighter?”

The random question makes the stranger falter, confusion washing over him before he gives a hesitant, “Uh, yeah? You want it?”

Delsin nodded and when it was handed to him he quickly flicked the wheel, sparking a small flame. He ran his fingers over it for a second. It became obvious to Delsin that the drugs the D.U.P shot him with had worn off the instant he absorbed the smoke the lighter created; breathing in heavily as the addictive feeling it brought started to heal the wounds. Albeit it was slow, it did the job, his body warming up enough to help kickstart his conduit abilities.

The good feeling happened too fast for Delsin to fully enjoy it. He shut the lighter and tossed it back to his stranger, noting the cigarette in his mouth. When he tried to light it however, nothing came from it besides helpless clicks. That explains why he wasn’t satisfied, he emptied the damn thing. He smirks sheepishly.

“I’ll buy you a new one I swear.” Delsin got up from the couch, stretching his arms up to see how much he could do. Not much. He winces at how sore he was. It wouldn’t be that much of a problem to get home, despite the obviously disheveled look he had, but if he takes the alleys then is shouldn’t be that much of an issue. The closest window was opened before he turned back, saluting his rescuer with his pointer and middle finger.  “Thanks man. I owe you big time.”

And with that, he vaulted through the window, leaving a very confused man behind.

* * *

Like he had predicted, the journey back to his apartment was easy. The sun had already began to set behind many of the buildings with street lights flickering on to illuminate the alleys he traveled through.

Delsin climbs up the fire escape tiredly to his floor, peeking through his window to find Reggie there, pacing in an all too familiar pattern; forward three steps, turn, back another three steps, then rinse and repeat. He slid the window open as quietly as he could, pulling his shoes off in the process. But he wasn’t as quietly as he wished. His shoes made too much noise as they hit the wooden floors that stops Reggie the moment he heard it.

Reggie was at his side in an instant, pulling him into a tight hug, a breathless “Oh thank _god_.” following another squeeze. It doesn’t matter that he’s still wet and disgusting, jacket most likely ruined from blood, he’s just happy to see his brother alive. He’s reluctant to let go but does so anyway when he feels his brother trying to fight the grip.

“You went silent, Fetch called me in a panic.” He says, taking a step back to give Delsin some space.

“Yeah uh I passed out. But some guy helped me out.”

“Some… _Guy_?” Oh no, he knows that tone; that’s the ‘you’re in trouble again’ tone which never ends well. “What the hell do you mean some guy? Did you know him? He could have hurt you!”

“I’m alive Reg, why are you freaking out?” That’s a stupid question to ask. He’s too tired to fight back fully as he shrugs off his vest. It’s dropped lazily next to them with a loud ‘slop’ sound. His hoodie follows after, leaving a wet pile in the middle of his living room.

“What if he saw your face Delsin? Damn it, do you think these things through?”

“Oh I’m sorry me nearly _dying_ of blood loss isn't a problem?” Delsin bites back, a glare setting on his face but hidden behind the mask he still hasn’t removed yet.

“No! Delsin that is not what I meant, you’re putting words in my mouth.”

Reggie steps forward and Delsin quickly steps away, bowing his head. His fingers play with the hem of his plaid shirt. It was ruined with how much his blood had spread across the fabric. He couldn’t help feeling a little disheartened considering it was one of his favorite shirts. “Reg, if it’s all the same to you, I’m fucking tired and I have classes in the morning.”

There was a pause. Then a sigh.

“You know I do this because I care.” Yeah, he’s aware. Doesn’t make it any less frustrating.

“Yeah, yeah Mr. Cop man. C’mon. I got a big day tomorrow.” It’s a little ridiculous how well he knows their fight pattern, counting the seconds as Reggie’s hand rises in resignation. Over as quickly as it started.

“You’re right, you’re right. I just- be safe. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, don’t be a stranger.” Reggie tugs him into a hug before he can leave again, huffing as he pats his older brother’s back. Of course the moment is slightly ruined, a high pitched squawk leaving Delsin as a kiss is planted purposefully on his forehead.  He recoils, wiping the spot childishly, “Agh- Reg!”

“Be more _careful_.”

“ _Okay_ ,  Reg I got that the first time.” Something close to a smile softens Reggies’ expression and with a few more parting words he leaves Delsin in the quiet of his apartment. There wasn’t much peace taken from it though, the intensity of his day leaving a bitter and tired bubble in his stomach.

He wrenches the paper mask off his face, refusing to revel in the fresh air finally touching his skin to instead throw the mask against the wood floor. Being a superhero was a lot easier in the movies.


End file.
